


Fight me, Helen

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, Kurt and Blaine are PTA dads, M/M, Post-Canon, This is not technically kid fic but Kurt and Blaine are dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are PTA dads.That's it, that's all you need to know.





	Fight me, Helen

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 10 - Judgement

“Kurt.”

“I didn’t  _ do _ anything.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, squeezing his husband’s knee and speaking out of the side of his mouth. “I can feel your judgement from here and it’s not even directed at me. Reign it in.”

“Blaine, those cookies are storebought.  _ Storebought _ .”

Blaine sighed, rubbing his thumb against Kurt’s knee in a discreet form of comfort. “Kurt, we’ve been over this. We don’t want to get kicked out again.”

“Last time wasn’t my fault and you know it.”

Blaine just grunted, agreeing with Kurt but not willing to give his husband the ammunition.

It was only natural that they would take to their kids’ PTA with gusto now that they had grown up jobs. When you taught at university and worked as a fashion designer, there was stress and deadlines for sure, but it didn’t give you the same  _ drama _ and passion you got when working in show business. Kurt and Blaine loved their kids, and they probably would have been active in the PTA anyway, but the rush they got from dealing with the catty moms and the gossip made them feel alive the same way the theater did. And they missed that, sue them.

The only problem was, they were a little better at it than Karen and Wendy from the village or Linda and Debra that commuted from Teaneck. When Kurt came for you, he came for your whole  _ life _ . And the moms didn’t appreciate being read for filth.

It had gotten them in trouble in the past.

But they were allowed back: both because they were both upstanding members of society and, like Kurt said, it was never really their  _ fault _ . They never started with the passive aggressive comments or pointed criticisms. But when one of the parents started on them, Kurt took no mercy.

Blaine tried to remember that as Kurt glared at the cookies Sharon had set on the table at that week’s meeting.

“It’s not like it’s a bake-sale, Kurt, it doesn’t matter if they’re homemade.”

“ _ Of course it matters, Blaine.” _

Blaine moved his arm from Kurt’s knee to around his shoulders, rubbing at the tension a bit. Kurt relaxed and Blaine kissed him on the cheek in reward as they waited for the meeting to start.

Most of the meeting went smoothly, parents raising issues Kurt and Blaine agreed with or hadn’t considered but would carefully do so now that it’s been brought up. It would have been fine if not for Helen Crabgrass at the end.

“Morty and I would love to host this year’s Egg hunt. We’ve been brainstorming on it for months.”

Blaine felt Kurt tense. They’d hosted the egg hunt last year.

Linda, the moderator for this meeting, either didn’t notice the potential for disaster or wanted to encourage it because she followed with. “Oh, how so?”

“Well,” Helen started, cutting her eyes quickly to Kurt and Blaine and then away again. “We have our own backyard, so we wouldn’t have to watch the kids in a community garden. And there aren’t so many trees so we wouldn’t have to worry about the kids picking up stray nuts and, heaven forbid,” she put a hand to her heart, “ _ choking _ on them.”

Kurt bristled. Blaine patted him on the shoulder.

“And I really think this year we could use a woman’s touch. You know how men can pick the most tacky decorations.”

Blaine’s jaw fell open. Kurt swiveled his head to look at Blaine. Blaine sighed before nodding.

It took less than three and a half minutes for Kurt and Blaine to be kicked out of yet another PTA meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> My cat is snoring right next to me and it's taking a herculean amount of effort to post this instead of burying my face in his little furry belly.
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168408905035/fight-me-helen)


End file.
